


【乙女向】【竹村 x 女V（你）】暮星 The Evening Star

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, What happens when you call your boyfriend who is on a mission
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 又名给执行任务中的男朋友打电话会发生什么……
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 7





	【乙女向】【竹村 x 女V（你）】暮星 The Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

> *有点喝多了，一时兴起的摸鱼之作。超雷，OOC预警，算是小甜饼吧。文笔辣鸡，逻辑莫得  
> *请搭配BGM "Always Remember Us This Way-Lady Gaga" 阅读

**When you look at me**

**And the whole world fades**

**I'll always remember us this way...**

* * *

“买动能轻机枪还是动能狙击步枪好呢……”你在海伍德区的一家武器店买枪。选择困难症作用下，你在两把性能和价钱差不多的枪之间犹豫不决。

轻机枪的热能伤害更高，狙击步枪的伤害更加精准。各有利弊，权衡了几分钟后，你还是迟迟做不出决定。转念间，你想到了一个完美的求助对象——

竹村五郎。你的男友，你的武器专家。

你们已经在一起六个月了，但直到现在你还是不敢相信，荒坂三郎的私人保镖居然成了你的男友。第一次听竹村五郎说他是荒坂三郎的贴身保镖时，你无疑是震惊的。世人皆知荒坂三郎是这个操蛋的世界的绝对统治者之一，拥有比所谓总统、将军更加恐怖的力量。他的贴身保镖也是百万里挑一的顶尖强者，如暗夜中的魅影，也如杀戮幽灵。

你和竹村五郎的初见并不愉快。你在来生酒吧接了一个大单子，去暗杀康陶的一位高级特工。潜入行动地点，快要接近目标时，竹村五郎截住了你。

给你派任务的中间人要么极不靠谱，要么就是蠢到了极点。他居然不知道，你们想要做掉的康陶特工是荒坂早就盯上的目标。竹村五郎也被派来刺杀同一个人，好在他的脑子够清楚，发现你们有共同的目标后，就同意暂时合作。

他可能也没有料到，这个“暂时合作”会变成长期，至少现在看来没有终止的一天。漂亮利落地刺杀了目标后，你们都不想让这次行动这么快结束，是他主动提出来去附近的酒吧喝一杯。后来你才知道，那天他为你破了例，之前他在工作中从不喝酒。

有个词是怎么说的，“一见钟情”对吧？以前你觉得这个词傻得冒气，遇到他后，你开始思考这个词存在的意义。也许是那天的酒调得恰到好处，也许是酒吧的音乐过于动人，总之，你们间有了奇妙的化学反应。

暴风雨天气里云层与云层碰撞出电弧，夏日祭的烟火破碎成无数流光溢彩的星星。相处半年来，你们之间的迷恋与激情从未褪去。因为工作性质，多数时间他都要留在荒坂。偶尔共度的几个夜晚，你们总是会从深夜折腾到天明。

你没有想到他会爱上你，你原本以为他的情感系统已被移除，只剩下“忠诚”与“责任”这两个沉甸甸的名词。好在他并不是冰冷的机器，这一点你最有发言权。他的胸膛炽热，吻与动作总是有一种克制的温柔。

“呼，”你深吸一口气，不知不觉中思绪游离了这么久，你还是没有想好到底该买哪把枪。打开通讯录，第一个就是竹村，你拨通了他的电话。

选择给他打电话，一方面是因为他作为顶级特工在这方面经验丰富，更重要的是，你很想听听他的声音。虽然工作繁忙，但竹村从未说过你什么时候不能给他打电话。只要你拨过去，他总是会接听，哪怕只说句“注意安全，V”这样简单的话。荒坂三郎应该不在意他的贴身保镖偶尔接接私人电话吧？你心想。

“V，什么事？”竹村很快接通了电话，你听出他那边有一些嘈杂的背景音。

战斗经验同样丰富的你意识到，他似乎在执行任务。“没什么，就一点小事，我先不打扰你了。”你不想影响他的状态。

“没事，你长话短说就好。”

竹村示意你说下去，想必他那边情况还不是很危急。你接着说，“五郎，是这样，现在我在武器店里买枪。我看上了一把动能轻机枪和狙击步枪，不知道该买哪个好……”

电话那头的荒坂保镖似乎停顿了两秒，你听到了换弹夹的声音。“依我对你的观察，我建议你选那把轻机枪。比起狙击枪，轻机枪和你的战斗风格更相衬。”好吧，我明白你的意思了，你直接说我不适合用狙击枪不就行了，你心想。

说到狙击枪，你想起了竹村讲过的一些往事。在被荒坂三郎选为私人保镖前，他因为出色的手眼协调能力，成为了荒坂精英部队中的头号狙击手。他身怀这样的天赋，却并不喜欢用狙击枪。作为一个老土到有些和这个时代脱节的人，在战斗中他更偏爱武士刀与造型复古的手枪。

电话那边传来窸窸窣窣的声响。骨骼断裂破碎，敌人瞬间咽气，你想象出了声音对应的画面。“五郎，你没事吧？”你没有想到他这么快便开始了战斗。

“我没事。”竹村答。你很确定，你听到了人身体与地面碰撞时的闷响。“我处理掉了几个守卫，在他们发现我之前。想杀老狐狸，他们还不够格。”竹村的声音继续从电话里传来。

真狂啊，你心想。遇上竹村这样的敌人，敌人既是不幸，也是极其幸运。他们要丢掉性命是不太走运，但好在竹村能让他们在顷刻间毙命，免除他们长久的痛苦。

看到武器店展柜里陈列的几把武士刀，你有了买一把回家的想法。有次你拉着竹村一起做委托，看到他用凌厉的招式轻松斩杀敌人，你被他的风姿和身手深深折服。回到公寓后，你让竹村教你他拿手的居合斩。他拉着你的手，拥着你握住剑，做出了一套利落又行云流水的动作。

“鬼切”“村正”……你默默念出这些刀的名字。没有时间向竹村请教这些刀名的深层含义，你决定向竹村简单描述每把刀的参数，让他提出一些建议。

“五郎，这是我的最后一个问题了，”你简要描述了看中的两把武士刀，“你觉得哪一把刀更好？”

竹村的声音有些断断续续，似是受到了某种干扰，“‘鬼切’……我会选……暴击率……暴击伤害更高……”

你听到枪响。子弹射出离开枪管的瞬间，空气快速膨胀而产生爆鸣，毫无疑问，竹村开了枪。你很清楚枪声在潜入任务中意味着什么，潜入失败，暴露行踪的他需要在重重火力中杀出一条血路。

“五郎，你能听到我说话吗？你那边怎么样？”你意识到情况有些不对。

你没有听到竹村的回答。不时传来伴随着滋滋电流声的枪响，忽然某一刻枪声也消失了，你的世界寂静无声。

竹村的信号被干扰或屏蔽了，你猜测。已经无心再购买武器，你飞奔出武器店，冲向停在路边的车。跳进驾驶座，发动汽车，你一路飞驰至竹村信号消失的地点。你感觉自己好像剐蹭了几辆车，管他的，你心想。哪怕被NCPD满城通缉，你也要去拯救你的爱人。

好在海伍德区距离竹村执行任务的科罗拉多农场并不太远，在一路横冲直撞的加持下，十分钟后，你到达了目的地。

竹村身处一座废弃的工厂。你赶到那里时，他已经走到了工厂门口。他的衬衣领口敞开着，你能清楚地看到他脖子与前胸处的义体。老天，他的义体总是那么性感，总让你想到你和他共度的一个个疯狂的夜晚。

看到他并无大碍，你长出了一口气。开车来这里的路上，你忍不住想象他浑身是血甚至变成一具尸体的情形。他的白衬衣上有一些零星的血迹，你不知是他的还是敌人的。血迹似开至极盛即将凋零的樱花，令他看起来像是染血的白玫瑰。足够诱人，也足够危险。

你看到他张开双臂。你用尽全力跑向他，奔向你此生唯一的光亮。

“你受伤了吗？”你焦急地问。无心贪恋他怀抱的温暖，你只想知道他是否安好。

竹村将你拥得更紧了一些，“我没事，衬衣上那些不是我的血。”对哦，你意识到，他哪怕受了一点小伤，创伤小组或者荒坂公司的人都会立即出现在这里。

竹村告诉你，他来到这里是为了暗杀一位军用科技特工。虽然任务中途遇到了一些小麻烦，但他还是成功消灭了目标。

“我听出你还想买一把武士刀？抱歉那会儿信号断了，我没能说完我的话……”竹村仍然抱着你，他的声音从你耳畔传来。

你蹭蹭他的胸，“对啊，看你用武士刀那么帅，我也想买一把试试。”

竹村摇头道，“夜之城武器店卖的刀都不怎么样，和正统的日本刀差别很大，我很怀疑他们能否满足你战斗时的需要。”他扶住你的肩，认真看向你的眼睛，接着说，“如果你真的想要一把武士刀，我把我的佩刀送给你。我不在的时候，它会替我保护你。”

你惊觉，这似乎是他对你说的第一句情话。

恰好今晚竹村轮值休息，他不用急着返回荒坂公司，你提出去科罗拉多农场南边的山上看夜景。沿着盘山公路向上，你们将车停在山顶。被他拥在怀中，你们一边谈笑一边走向山崖边的观景平台。

已是暮色时分，在这里能看到夜之城全景。夕阳的余晖映在无数座高楼的玻璃幕墙上，橘红色的浮光跳动，如生生不息的火苗。

“我没有想到，夜之城也有这样温暖的时候，”你感叹。

“是啊，”竹村答，“我们认识这么久，之前总是在执行任务，这似乎是我们第一次在夜之城感受到这样的宁静。”

因为严重的污染，在夜之城里很少能看到星星。今晚是少有的好天气，几颗晚星冲破纱帘般的晚霞，点缀着初现暗色的天空。你仰头望向天空，看到了比世界更苍老的群星。即使清醒地与这座城市同流合污，在星星面前你始终天真坦率。星星会无条件包容你的一切，正如你身旁的他。

“我小时候经常能看到星星，还有整条银河，”竹村说。你听出，他又陷入了对往事的回忆。顿了顿，他接着说，“看到这些星星，想到小时候我奶奶说的，人死了就会化作星星，他们会在天上默默注视和祝福世上的人……”

你点头道，“夜之城里的人命都很脆弱，即使换上强大的义体，也可能会在一次火拼或暗算中化作一滩烂肉与零件的恶心组合。”你看向竹村，“你的话让我想到，生命不是尘埃草芥，而是一颗颗星星，甚至整个宇宙！”

竹村告诉你，有机会的话他会带你去他的家乡，看成千上万的星星组成璀璨的银河。他似乎做出了太多承诺，你心想。去宫城县吃“真正的食物”，京都看樱花，北海道看雪，去他的家乡千叶县看星星与银河……

你轻轻啄了一下他的唇，“你许诺了这么多事情，最后一定要兑现哦！”

“我保证。等我有时间休假了，一定带你去日本。”他的语气坚定。

不知哪里来的勇气，你伸手挑起他的下巴，“这些都太长远了，我们应该更关注现实。”你看着他，坏笑着说道，“既然你不急着回荒坂，我想预订你一晚。”迎着他有些错愕的目光，你说了下去，“你不要服侍荒坂三郎那个糟老头子了，来服侍我吧！”

在你的惊呼声中，竹村将你横抱在怀中。你明白自己不小心放松了警惕，被他偷袭得逞。

“竹村五郎你干什么！！快放我下来！”你捶打他的胸口。

竹村挑眉，“今晚你不是要预订我么？现在就满足你的愿望，反正这里有的是旅馆——”

（全文完）


End file.
